Happy endings
by themockingjayxx
Summary: We all dream of our own happy endings... but does everyone get theirs? Maybe there's a limited to how much happiness someone can have in their life? Does Hermione Granger deserve her happy ending?


**Enjoy! and all rights to the amazing J.K. Rowling**

I take another sip, and let the fiery liquid run down my throat. Flashes of bad memories come back; losing my job, me breaking up with Ron and finding out that my parents died. Each memory created some sort of void in my heart, one that I would never be able to fill. Ten years ago I would have never guessed 25 year old Hermione would be a lonely, jobless orphan. I take a couple of sips of this liquid that the bar tender recommended.

I remember it was 3 in the afternoon, when my boss had called me to his office. Apparently I wasn't the right type for the job, apparently I wasn't as open minded as I needed to be to make it as a journalist. Then a week later Ron told me that he didn't feel anything anymore that he would always love me, but this was just not meant to be. He said I deserved to have someone who actually loved me, and that it wasn't him. And then the day I went back to see my parents. Someone else opened the door, someone who told me where to find them; the cemetery down the road. I remember the flowers I bought, that I put down there, and the flowers I continued to buy.

Drinking wasn't the way I usually dealt with problems, but there wasn't anything left to bother trying to save. Life had decided that I don't deserve a happy ending. I've already had all my happy moments, there were none left for me. I down the rest and get a refill; I'm going to need it.

"Well, someone's had a rough day?" I turn around and see the last red-head that I had expected to see. His tall and lean figure moved across towards me and took a seat next to me.

"Hi George."

"What's up with all the alcohol?"

"I needed a drink."

"Hermione plus a drink, I don't think that would end well."

"That's not for you to judge."

"Sorry, just saying. Alcohol never really helps though, well from my experience."

"Well why are you here then?"

"To celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"And I always thought you had a good memory." He gives me a smirk while I rack my brains for any important occasions on today.

"Oh right, Happy birthday."

"Well thank you," he smiles but I can tell it's forced.

"You're not here to celebrate are you?"

"So, you're all knowing and a mind reader, awesome combination. Yeah, you're right and wrong. I am here to celebrate, but not my birthday. I am here to celebrate dear old Fred Hugo Weasley's birthday." The sadness in his eyes was clear, and he showed no signs of trying to hide it. I reached out and took his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry George. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's fine," he smiles again. I don't know what to say. George seems so hurt, but I've never been the best at comforting. So I just keep his hand in mine and smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Hermione?" I nod and stand up. I pay the bar tender and walk out the pub. The air was nice and cold. Luckily I hadn't drunk too much, so I was able to walk in a straight line. We walk in silence; well until he broke it.

"So how's your job going?"

"Lost it."

"Okay, well you aren't called the cleverest witch of your age for no reason. I'm sure you'll find another one." The compliment made me blush. I've never really thought much about George, or about how surprisingly good looking he is. His hair fell to just above his eyes, and it was a more subtle shade of red than Ron's. He's features worked well together, even the freckles.

"How about your Parents? How have they been lately?" I stop walking and lean against the wall of the alley. I hadn't told anyone yet about my parents, not even Harry. If I'm honest I haven't had much contact with anyone lately.

"Hey, are you okay?" I nod, but I don't trust myself to open my mouth without crying.

"Please Hermione, tell me what's wrong. You're freaking me out." I try and say something, but words refuse to leave. He walks over and stands right in front of me. He places his hands on my shoulders and gives a little shake.

"George...Please...I..." Tears come out one by one, falling onto my cheeks and rolling down.

"My parent...they..." I couldn't bring my shelf to say it, so I just shake my head. I know he understood straight away because he pulls me in for a hug. He wraps his arms around my back and rests his chin on my head.

"I'm so, sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell any of us?" He pulls away, and I could immediately feel the loss of his body heat, I instantly feel cold again. He lifts his hands up, and wipes away the tears.

"Come on, let's take you home." He wraps an arm around my waist, and we start walking. All the way home we walked in silence. But for some reason the silence was more soothing than words. We walk through muggle London and make our way to the small house I bought. I turn to face him.

"Thanks George. I feel better now that I've told someone. See you some other time?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're going to see much more of me." He gives one of his cheeky I-know-everything smirks. Before I could turn and go into my house, he leans in and lowers his lips onto mine. I feel a whole new surge of emotions run through me. I wrap my arms around his neck and move in a little closer. It was then that I realised that this was my happy ending.

_*1 year later*_

_Hermione Jean Granger and George Fabian Weasley_

_Would like to invite you to their wedding on_

_23__rd__ June_

_From_

_13:30-14:00_

_The reception will be from_

_14:00 onwards_

_They would be honoured if you could be a witness of their union_

_**Please please please review! and check out my other stories!**  
_

_**-themockingjayxx**_


End file.
